brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea of Black Tears (Mission)
"Sea of Black Tears" is the twenty-first and penultimate story mission in Brütal Legend. Story After surviving a Reaper attack en route to the Sea of Black Tears and defeating Drowned Ophelia at the base of the mountain, Eddie Riggs and the forces of Ironheade proceed to the shores to defeat the Drowning Doom. After speaking with Lita Halford, Eddie nods off whilst she and the others set up the stage. Eddie dreams about strolling on the beach with Ophelia, romancing and killing Druids together. Eddie suddenly wakes to the sound of metal, and transforms into his demon form as the stage battle begins. Walkthrough This is the final battle against the Drowning Doom. The player must break through two instanced lines of defenders, plus the two energy towers that act much like Lionwhyte's Impalers, except that they will instantly destroy anything that comes within the energy spheres they constantly emit. Before attempting to reach Ophelia's Stage, the player can capture the four Fan Geysers on their side of the bridge. While they are doing this, Ophelia will send small squads of Drowning Doom at the player (the Doom can pass by the energy towers unharmed) to try and slow them down. The first group will always be 18 Grave Diggers. Then, depending on the units you have out in the battlefield, you might get Grave Diggers, Brides, and Frightwigs. After they are defeated you might get Grave Diggers, Frightwigs, and Ratguts. Then after they are all dead, It will be 6 Grave Diggers, 2 Reapers, and 1 Ratgut for the entire battle. When the player is ready, they can move onto the bridge and start attacking Ophelia's defensive lines. The first line is a group of mostly infantry units backed up with a Dirgible. This is the Doom's tier III debuff vehicle and it has an immense reserve of hitpoints. However, the player is now able to build their own uber unit that can take it out relatively easily - the Rock Crusher. The Rock Crusher requires a fully-upgraded Stage before it can be produced, but once on the field, it is immensely powerful. Smaller infantry and vehicles can be destroyed simply by driving into them, as it has a large grinder on its front that chews up anything it touches (bar friendly units). Larger units and even the Stage can also be brought down with the grinder, but it takes a while. It also has several pyro-mortars that fire automatically at nearby enemy targets. The Rock Crusher also plays the Stage music, buffing all the player's units near it with a Battle Cry effect. But by far its most impressive ability is its Double Team attack - the Bladehenge solo. This allows the player to choose a target area, at which point a fiery Stonehenge circle will surround the target area and a massive sword will fall from the sky, impaling those within. An explosion powerful enough to blow apart both the circle and sword ends the attack, which either destroys or severely injures anything else caught inside. This ability is necessary to destroy the energy towers so that Ophelia's Stage can be attacked. When the first line of defenders falls, Ophelia will start using her solos against the player with much greater frequency. The player will have to drive her off as they move forward to the towers. At this point the player will need to use a Rock Crusher's Bladehenge Solo to destroy the energy towers from a distance. When they do this, the second line of defenders - a large group of Drowning Doom, headed by their uber unit, the Tree Back - will rush the player and their forces. The Tree Back may not look like much, being nothing more than a tree full of crows that moves around, but it is extremely potent, as the crows do constant damage to units that get too close to it. Add to this the other units accompanying it and the possibility of Ophelia attacking at the same time, and this can be a difficult battle. To start with, the player can turn their Rock Crusher around, so they are facing back towards their Stage. The Bladehenge solo target reticule can be aimed behind the Rock Crusher, so the player can hit targets and then accelerate to get away once they can move again. The player can do this before they destroy the second tower, then reverse until they can catch the Tree Back and anything else with the Bladehenge attack. They may take damage from the Tree Back's crows depending on its distance, but if they are lucky, the player can avoid that and then accelerate away while the attack is recharging. They then get back into range by reversing and hit the Tree Back's group again. The player can keep using these hit and run tactics and should severely damage, if not kill the Tree Back and some of the others. Once their Rock Crusher is destroyed, or the bridge runs out, it's down to the player, their solos and their remaining units to stop the Tree Back's group if it is still coming. Once the player does bring down the Tree Back and its backup units, Ophelia will start throwing out whatever units she has to keep them away from her Stage. This can range from the Reapers and Brood carriages of before to Organists, Lightning Rods and possibly other units as well. Bringing down Ophelia's Stage this time may be slightly easier for the player than before, as she is less inclined to keep a rear guard this time around. The same tactics the player used to bring down her Stage in "Dry Ice, Wet Graves" should work here. Soundtrack *Holiday - Scorpions *So Frail - Mirrorthrone *Progenies Of The Great Apocalypse - Dimmu Borgir *Cathode Ray Sunshine - Dark Tranquillity *Goliaths Disarm Their Davids - In Flames *Murmaider - Dethklok Category:Missions Category:Story Missions Trivia *Prior to completing this mission, whenever the player enters the cavern housing the Sea, they will hear Ophelia's voice reciting a poem about how she came there. If they listen to the poem, the player may notice that Ophelia refers to herself as if she is the Sea - this is the first strong hint the player gets that the Ophelia they have been fighting is a manifestation of the Sea's power, rather than Ophelia herself. *It is possible for the player to fly around to the back stage, and play the Bring It On Home Solo, landing some early damage on the stage, and then while the rear guard checks it out, to claim the fan geysers that were left open to quickly get some fans before they are destroyed. *Flying over to Ophelia's stage can also be (ab)used to make the whole battle extremely simple. Make sure you equip the Duce with the heat-seeking rockets before starting the mission. First, get all geysers and put up a basic defence at your end of the bridge. Its best to put your flag there so new units can later re-enforce your defenders. Then fly over and land as far from Ophelia's army as possible. Maybe lure them to one side, fly back and land on the now free side. Finally, summon the Duce and keep firing away. Strangely, the enemy never cared who was killing them. Call of the wild also works and (together with "Bring It On Home") allows you to even win the mission without getting rid of the towers. Here's a video of the basic concept: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFY0EQWX_Ac *This mission marks the final appearance of the Tour Bus. Gallery Holiday.jpg The Holiday.png Sea There it is.png Long Walks on the Beach.png Shark Tooth Necklace.png Eddie Awakens.png Eddie Rude Awakening.png Category:Missions Category:Story Missions